


Started from the Bottom

by Amberzard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberzard/pseuds/Amberzard
Summary: You are a former member of A.L.F. on the run and there's only one person you know you can turn to now. An old lover, an old friend. However, you weren't expecting him to have a +1.





	1. Chapter 1

Tensions were high in your region. Omnics and humans alike were going to outlandish extremes to reach their idea of equality. Several folks had caught wind about A.L.F and had managed to gather a few names of members. Unlucky for you, they found your name. You needed somewhere to hide and fast, but where could you go?

As you tried formulating a plan, you noticed your TV was broadcasting a familiar face– or mask– on the news. It was Roadhog and some guy referred to as Junkrat. Apparently they were wanted criminals who basically just… had fun. Oddly enough, it was reported that they also take jobs from wealthy individuals ad it was rumored they may have affiliations with Overwatch. You beamed upon seeing a familiar face. Memories of your time with Roadhog came flooding back and you knew you would be safe with him. So, by means that may or may not have been legal, you tracked down Roadhog and junkrat’s whereabouts and made your way after them. You didn’t bring a single thing with you. Nothing but the clothes on your back. You needed to vanish, so this was just how it had to be.

* * *

You couldn’t see the smile on his face, but you could tell Roadhog was happy to see you given the bright look in his eyes. You gave a small wave and greeted Roadhog shyly. His joy gradually vanished and was replaced with confusion. It had been so long since the two of you saw each other, so what brought you to him now? You explain your situation to him, Roadhog listening intently and with gentle concern in his eyes. He tells you he’d be more than happy to keep you around. It could be just like old times!

You let out a giggle in relief and were considering bringing up the notion of reigniting their old relationship. Then, a voice comes shouting from behind Roadhog. Oh, right. There was still that Junkrat whats his face. 

Roadhog let you inside their current hideout and once you and Junkrat made eye contact, tension immediately bubbled in the area. Junkrat had a very suspicious look directed towards you, so of course he asked Roadhog what was going on. When Roadhog explained your history, Junkrat immediately hobbled over to Roadhog’s side and hugged one of his big arms close to himself. “Did ya tell ‘er we’re an item now, hoggie? better not be havin’ any funny ideas…”

You were… unsure how to feel. Disappointed that Roadhog found someone else and more or less just feeling awkward and like you shouldn’t be there. Roadhog quickly picked up on what was going on and calmed Junkrat down. He explains that he loves Junkrat very much… and yet, he never really let go of his feelings for you either. You and Junkrat didn’t know what to say. Forcing Roadhog to make a choice seemed like a pretty dick move to everyone. However, Roadhog had other plans.

* * *

It had been months since then, and the three of you were in a nice, happy relationship. Roadhog had sat you and Junkrat down and discussed the idea of a poly relationship. Junkrat seemed iffy at first, and you weren’t too sure either. But after a bit of a trial period, you all managed to get along just fine.

It felt so good to be embraced by Roadhog again. To kiss him, to play with his hair, to just be around him. It was a dream some true. Junkrat has even started being a pleasure to be around. The two of you have even formed a silly little rivalry, trying to determine who knows their hog boy better. However, the two of you had pretty even scores across the board, and you were running out of areas to test out. 

Well, except sex, which is something the three of you have yet to partake in together. Until now.

Roadhog was apprehensive when the two of you came to him proposing a threesome. He certainly enjoyed the idea, but he was unsure of how you two would handle it. You both assured him that you both wanted this and things would be fine.

And, oh, it was very very fine. You and Junkrat took turns sucking Roadhog’s massive cock, relishing in the gentle sounds of his grunts and groans as you serviced him so well.

Junkrat couldn’t help but feel a little jealous as you proceeded to give Roadhog a quick tit fuck like you used to. That was one thing you could do that Junkrat couldn’t. 

However, once Roadhog grew impatient, the competition was over. He’d toss you both onto the bed and fuck you both in turns. You and Junkrat whined and screamed, begging for Roadhog’s cock and telling him how good it all feels. This was music to Roadhog’s ears. 

Then, in a surge of passion, Junkrat pulled you close and kissed you hard on the lips, giving you little to no time to react before slipping his tongue in your mouth. This nearly made Roadhog cum right then and there. His two favorite people putting on such a hot show for him… Now  _this_  was a dream come true.

You returned Junkrat’s kiss with fervor, letting out soft whines as Roadhog pounded into you. getting attention from both boys definitely felt great. It was about then that you started feeling truly accepted. No longer just the awkward third wheel. 

Each of you came several times that evening, and once it was all over, you and Junkrat snuggled nicely against Roadhog’s soft, warm body. As you began to drift to sleep, you felt a wave of anxiety wash away. You were finally  _home_. You were with  _your_  boys, and you were safe and  **happy**. 


	2. Now We Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after joining the Junkers. You're given a bit of a treat to celebrate.

It has been one year to this day since you’ve stumbled into the Junkers’ lives and boy what a year it has been. You were safe from all threats, but most importantly, you were  _happy_. Back together with the man you loved years before and you even managed to snag yourself another little treasure named Junkrat. He was… quirky, to say the least but once you look past the crazed look in his eyes you really start to see the appeal. 

As you bask in the sunlight seeping into the Junkers’ hideout, you hear a lot of commotion coming from the two men. They keep scurrying around, this way and that, muttering too each other suspiciously. You know they’re up to know good when you hear Junkrat giggle when he makes eye contact with you. 

* * *

 

You eventually give in to temptation and try to approach them and figure out what’s going on, but the two of them dip into your shared room and slam the door in your face. Rude. You slowly reopen the door and peer inside to see the sweetest thing ever. The bed was actually made up to look neat for once and there were various bits of shrub and twigs scattered around (since there were no flowers in the area.) The two gestured to the bed for you to lie down on it, and judging by the devious look on Junkrat’s face, you were in for a good time.

You gingerly step over to the bed, stripping yourself of your clothes on the way there. You lie naked on the bed, splaying yourself out for the two Junker men and relishing in the awestruck look they give as they admire your gorgeous body. 

Junkrat is the first to jump on you, latching onto your neck with his teeth as his hands roughly massage your breasts. He loves the feel of your tender flesh in his grip and he enjoys seeing the way you thrive when he tugs at your nipples juuuust right. 

Roadhog just sits back and watches for a bit, pulling down his pants so he can slowly stroke himself into a full erection. You bite your lip as Junkrat grows impatient. He licks along your jaw and the shell of your ear. One hand goes down to toy with your clit and gently ghost along your plump lips to get you nice and wet. With sufficient lubrication, he sticks one finger in, then two, thrusting in and out as Roadhog leans in for a closer look. 

The large man lifts his mask up enough to free his mouth and while Junkrat’s fingers worked you open, Roadhog inched forward to lick your clit. Your back arches as you feel static course through your body. The sloppy wet sounds the two were making with your pussy made you tremble down to your core. 

You open your legs wider so they could reach as deep as possible. You feel your orgasm drawing close ad you warm them, asking that they stop so you could at least cum on someone’s cock. But, they refuse. Junkrat only fucks you harder with his fingers as Roadhog’s tongue works you more vigorously. You let out a strained whine as you try to hold your orgasm back, but you soon cum. You grab hold of Junkrat’s wrist and Roadhog’s head as you ride out your orgasm. You try pushing them away as you come down from your high but they are much stronger than you are in this state— they’re just relentless. 

You feel your body burn as they give you no time to recover. They do stop their ministrations on your body for just a moment, only for Junkrat to pull his pants down and ram his cock inside your pliant hole. You keen from the sensation and hold onto Junkrat tight as you at least try to catch your breath. 

The bed dips as Roadhog climbs on behind Junkrat. You are thankful that Junkrat hasn’t begun moving but even just feeling him inside you after you’ve just cum was a little uncomfortable to say the least. And yet, you were excited to see what they had in store for you. Clearly, they had a plan. Suddenly, Junkrat leans further into you as you assume Roadhog has speared himself in the scrawny man’s ass. 

You try calming the very excited Junkrat by pressing soft, tender kisses to his cheek, but Junkrat wasn’t having any of that. Without much of a breather, Junkrat starts mercilessly pounding into you, thrusting into you and bucking back into Roadhog. Probably just chasing his own pleasure, but he was cute nonetheless. The gentle burn of overstimulation became a warm buzz of pleasure as you feel that pressure build in your core again. 

Roadhog thrusts slow and deep into Junkrat. Every thrust sent the smaller Junker deeper into you, which had you keening. You called out for more– more— You didn’t want to be able to walk right tomorrow. 

One of Roadhog’s large hands wrapped around Junkrat’s torso so he could reach down and rub at your sensitive clit while Junkrat dicked you good and hard. This was definitely too much. Your body curled in on itself, your legs wrapped around Junkrat the best they could. You tried moving your hips away from the sensation, but Junkrat grabbed you by the hips and just kept bucking into you. It was coming– you could feel you were coming, you let out a squeak as you try to tell— you cum. It comes as a surprise and you cum hard around Junkrat’s cock. The sensation has Junkrat sputter a bit in his movements, but he continues to fuck you without hesitation. 

You come down from that high much quicker as Junkrat fucks you without missing a beat.Your body is on fire, you try to crawl away, but Junkrat is determined to bust a nut inside you. You watch as Roadhog grips Junkrat’s hips and pulls him back to take more of his dick. You note the way Junkrat bites his lip and you could have sworn you saw stars in his gaze. It seems Roadhog may have found his prostate. 

You try keeping your mind off the discomfort as you watch your boys go at it. Junkrat’s body suddenly convulses and you feel that wet heat fill you up. FInally, you manage to break free of Junkrat’s grasp and watch as Roadhog fucks into Junkrat’s limp body until you see Junkrat’s ass dripping with cum behind him. 

You lay back on the bed, keeping your legs spread to air out the goods as the two Junkers lie down beside you. You complain about the warm buzzing in your nethers, but thank them for the good time. It was definitely an interesting experience and one you may feel compelled to try again, maybe even work yourself up to a few extra orgasms. Still, this seemed a bit much for just a simple romp. You ask them what’s up.

“One year,” is all Roadhog mutters.   


“It’s our one year anniversary, didn’t you know that, darlin’?” 

Oh. Yes, you knew. You just weren’t expecting these two to do anything special for it. They just didn’t seem like the type. You giggle to yourself and thank them again for the indulgence. You promise to get them something nice when you can, so long as they’ll accept late gifts. 

And with that, you snuggle between your two favorite boys and shut your eyes for a nap. It’s only the early afternoon, but you want to make sure and rest up. You’re sure this isn’t all they have in store for you. Just wait until night arrives. You are in for a treat. 


End file.
